


Stick Shift

by Vinlan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, Porn Without Plot, cum swap, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinlan/pseuds/Vinlan





	Stick Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepthroatnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepthroatnine/gifts).



"Damnit, Jace, you're going to make me crash if you keep it up," Alec said, a frown on his face as he smacked Jace's hand away from his crotch for the umpteenth time.

They had just dropped off their friends after a party where Alec was, unluckily, the designated driver. Jace had a bit too much too drink and since he lived the closest to Alec he was the last one to get dropped off. That was the reason, as always. The fact that Jace always got handsy when he was drunk didn't factor into it at all.

"Come on, Alec, don't be such a prude," Jace said as he reached over again, running a hand down Alec's chest. Alec's heart had been thumping in his chest since the moment they were alone in the car, despite the fact that this always happened when he was the designated driver. Drunk Jace never flirted with anyone as much as he flirted with Alec.

Alec grit his teeth and tightened his hands on the steering wheel as Jace's hand finally made contact with his crotch. He heard Jace whisper, "there you go," accentuated by a little moan as he slowly massaged his dick through the fabric of his jeans. Alec kept his gaze straight ahead, knowing that if he turned to look at Jace's face right now he wouldn't be able to look away.

Alec could hear Jace's small huffs of his breathing and the tiny little moans he was making as he most definitely started jerking his own cock while he messed with Alec's. It didn't take much longer for Jace to clumsily unbutton and unzip Alec's pants and reach down to get a firmer grip on Alec's cock. Alec gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles were turning white as the smell of his and Jace's precum filled the small interior of the vehicle. He knew he had to pull over, and soon, or this would not end well.

He pulled into the next parking garage he drove by, quickly maneuvering into the nearest parking spot. He could hear Jace chuckling as he did this, the man did not once stop his actions even though Alec knew he was watching him and enjoying every little reaction he could get from him. It was like this every time with Jace.

The moment Alec brought the car to a complete stop was when he saw Jace lean down and reach under the seat. Alec knew what was coming so he adjusted the steering wheel just as Jace moved the seat back so he could get a better angle at this. Both him and Jace moved in complete synch, this wasn't their first rodeo, not by a long shot, and just like that Jace's mouth was wrapped around Alec's dick.

Every time this happened felt like heaven to Alec. Jace's mouth felt so good and he definitely knew what to do to make Alec moan. Even the first time this happened, Jace knew exactly what to do to coax a reaction out of Alec. It was uncanny how well his best friend knew him, even the most intimate parts of him.

It wasn't long before Alec was ready to come. Just watching Jace jerk himself off was almost enough, not to mention the way Jace looked while sucking his dick. His cheeks red, eyes closed, hair a mess as it ran down the sides of his face. Alec moved a hand on top of Jace's head and bit his lip.

"God, Jace," Alec moaned out as he thrust up, holding Jace's head down as he came in his mouth. He bit his lip harder as he thrust a few more times into Jace's mouth, feeling the small pang of pain as he broke the skin. He let go of Jace's head and watched his cock come back into full view as Jace came up and looked him in the eyes. It was only for a split second before Jace leaned in and kissed him. Alec could taste himself in the kiss, which he was sure was exactly what Jace wanted, and he could feel Jace's moans as he climaxed next to him. 

Jace slowly pulled away from Alec, moving slightly to sit down on the passenger side the correct way, with a smile on his face.

"I don't know why you like doing this," Alec said, "Your position does not look comfortable at all."

Jace just laughed and Alec turned to look at him. Jace's dick was still semi-hard, his hair was a mess, his cheeks were red and he had that stupid grin on his face. Alec kind of wanted to punch him, but the afterglow was holding him back.

"I know how much you like it, Alec, that's why I do it."


End file.
